Nolan meets the real Tyler
by wirshari
Summary: The day of the party Nolan finally sees the real Tyler
1. Chapter 1

Night of the Emily and Daniel's engagement, outside on the pier "So I see your still here, still trying to get into some other rich wallet?" Nolan he slurred. Tyler looked at Nolan's unsteady stance "I am surprised your here, I though you did not get along with the Graysons" Nolan sniggered and then took a step "It's a party, I'm a hot bachelor of course they invited me" he said as he nearly stumbled off the pier. Tyler grabbed his arm "Watch it, you may fall." As he pulled Nolan towards him. Nolan tried to shrug Tyler off "As if you care." Tyler tightened his grip, "Come on you've had too much." Tyler tried to steer Nolan away from the pier in the direction of the house. "Why do you care, I'm just a sick pathetic looser or something like that, I don't want to give you any further sick displays." Tyler took a deep breath "Let me take you home." "That is how I got in this mess, you don't care no one does, you were right on one count no one gets me, everyone thinks I like being a recluse but it is because anyone that gets close just ends up hurting me, you were the first time I let myself be with a guy, I knew all you wanted was my money but I understood. I ..." Nolan collapses with his back and starts sobbing "... was what we did that disgusting?" he looked at Tyler with a mix of hurt, pain and fear. Tyler bends down and gently helped Nolan up and lead him towards the house.

He took him to one of the rooms and went to get coffee. Nolan waited, he sat there with his head resting on the couch and waited. Tyler returned with coffee. "You feeling better?" Tyler asked. "What are these for?" Nolan lifted a flask of pills as he whispered. "Nolan, please give those back." Tyler grabbed the pills and put them in his pocket "It's nothing." "Tyler, I know what Clozapine is used for" Tyler slumped, it was the first time anyone outside his direct family knew about his condition, "What do you want to know?" he said as if the waiting for the world to crash in on him. "How long ago where you diagnosed?" Nolan asked. "A few years ago, I would loose control when things did not go the way I wanted, I was in and out of doctors offices and treatment centers a good portion of my life, in one of my episodes I hurt one of our neighbours, so I started taking anger management control classes, try and prevent or control myself so that I never loose control but I still need the medication." Tyler spoke in a monotone as if this speach had been said a thousand times. "Is that why you are so obsessive, you need to control everything? Does that also explain the desperate need to become rich?" Nolan absently started stroking Tyler's had as you would a child you were trying to comfort. Tyler sighed "I want to help my parents, that was not a lie, my father took more risks then he should because he needed money to pay for my treatments, for the damages I caused and helping me. I want to help them, they did everything for me it is my turn to help them." Nolan spoke in quiet gentle voice "I could still help you, platonically, just as a friend, but for that to work, no more lies, no more secrets." "Do you really think you could trust me?" Tyler half sighed half laughed. "No ..." Tyler looked at Nolan " but I will give you one more chance, if you really hated me you would have let me fall back at the pier" Nolan replied as he tried to stand up, but he stumbled immediately, Tyler gently steadied him and wrapped his arms around Nolan. "You don't have to ... " Nolan said as he tried to push away. "I just want a hug, that's all, when your sober we can talk again, but I just want a hug, you are one of the first people who did not reject me when they knew who I really am. I just want a hug." Tyler's voice faltered near the end. Nolan, relaxed and allowed Tyler to hug him. It was several minutes later when they returned to the party, Tyler leaves Nolan for a little while and goes to get another coffee and mineral water for Nolan, from afar he sees Nolan talking to Emily and an idea pops into his head on a business venture. He turns for a minute when the waiter asks for his order, it is then that he hears Victoria scream Daniel's name. The commotion is intense, there is doctors and later police and questioning it is nearly dawn by the time he helps Nolan home.

Nolan offers him a room, Tyler accepts, Nolan is true to his word, he helps Tyler, paying off Tylers astronomical medical bills and loaning Tyler's father enough to get him started. It is with the loan that a little lie that changes their lives also happens. His father is a proud man, he does not want help from strangers, so Tyler tells him, what if it were family. Tyler gently holds Nolan's hand and tells his father that he and Nolan are together. Nolan's plays along. Later in their Tyler's room they are quiet for a little while. "Now that was a surprise" Nolan said. "I am sorry, it was the only way I thought he would accepts, I did mean it though" Tyler said in that small voice Nolan had come to realize was the one he used when Tyler felt most vulnerable. "So you want to really try to be together?" Nolan asked looking at Tyler. Tyler just nodded, Nolan stepped towards Tyler and wrapped his arms around him, "We take it slow okay?" Nolan asked and he felt Tyler's head nod into his shoulder. Even though Nolan knows that Tyler is with him for his money, he starts noticing that Tyler actually seems to seek out his company at parties, and even though it was a given that he would have other girlfriends he starts spending more and more time with Nolan.

The investigation into who tried to kill Daniel continues and even though it was Adam's body that was discovered on the beach somehow they find evidence linking the murder to Nolan. It is then that they realize he was framed it is not until they discover it was the Victoria that tried to destroy Nolan after discovering his part in Emilies plan that Tyler shows what he is capable of, he nearly kills Daniel's Dad for going after Nolan and teams up with Emily/Amanda destroy not only those who hurt Jack Clark but also Nolan. It is a few months until the Nolan is released, fortunatley his fortune was able to buy him protection, so he leaves unharmed physically but he is an emotional wreck. Tyler stays with him and it is one of the many nights he spends at Nolans bedside that he finaly admits that he did get Nolan, but Nolan got him too and tells him he loves him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you" the words rang in Nolan head all the following day. The thought of Tyler actually saying that to him was more then he could handle. The fact that he had said them back and meant it was more then a surprise to him too. Tyler had visited him often and from what Emily said he was relentless in going after anyone involved in framing Nolan. It still surprised him the lengths that they had gone told Emily that Tyler had told him he loved him the next day when they came for lunch. Jack and Emily where still hiding their relationship from the world and the lunches and dinners at Nolan where the only time they were public with their relationship. Emily laughed "Your surprised?" Nolan nodded. "I know I wasn't very supportive when the two of you started out but the past few months have given me a different view of Tyler, he is a very dangerous ruthless man but he is capable of love and I think it surprised even him how much he cares for you" Emily said as she patted Nolan's arm. "Hey, I might actually think you may like me" Tyler said as he walked towards them, he gave Nolan a fruit shake, and while Jack gave Emily her ice tea. "So what were you talking about while we werepreparing the drinks" Tyler asked. "That you told, me you loved me, I still don't believe it though" Nolan said softly. Tyler took his hand and kissed it, "Nolan I love you, and I know it may be hard to believe but even if you were poor I would stay with you, that does not mean I would do almost anything to get money again, but I would never betray you." Nolan lifted his hand and stroked Tylers cheek, just then Andrew came in to say lunch was ready.

It had been months and the story was splashed all over the newspapers. Nolan self made billionaire had been framed by Victoria Grayson for murdering Adam Connor, Adam was the ex-boyfriend of Charlotte Grayson, Victoria Grayson's daughter. The stories went on to mention how with the help of Amanda Clarke the conspiracy had been revealed and that Tyler Barroll at first a suspect was actually able to get proof of who the killer was. Nolan was reading the latest story when Tyler walked in. The story was about how Tyler had barged in to a family lunch at the Grayson's and held them at gunpoint until they confessed, Conrad had killed Adam who was sneaking into the house, and when their attempt to hide the body failed they had decided to frame Nolan. "Nolan, don't you ever get enough, I know it was difficult but it is over." Nolan leaned into Tyler's hand as it brushed his cheek. "I was reading the announcement " Nolan paged forward to the wedding annoncements there were their pictures with the wedding photos had been leaked to the press. Tyler had made a fortune with those photos, selling them through an assumed name, but even though he could have kept it secret, he had confided in Nolan. Tyler was always honest with Nolan, Nolan knew the worst about him and still forgave him. Tyler wondered if Nolan knew how much he loved him, the fact that he accepted him even though he had convinced himself that no one could love the broken person he was made it all the more amazing to him that Nolan actually cared.


End file.
